


Need

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco knows exactly what Severus needs.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Dearest Cat, I hope this cheers you up a little! It isn't the first of these I started, but the other got a little... kinky, I guess? *sigh* You'll see that one once I finish it as well! <3

A shaft of bright sunlight woke Draco early. Frowning, he silently cursed himself for not bothering to close the curtains properly before collapsing into bed the night before. Cracking an eye open, he squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside, trying to tell the time.

“It is early enough that not even the children are up yet.”

A smile broke on Draco’s face at the deep, sleep-roughened sound of Severus’ voice from behind him. Taking a deep breath, he went to push on the mattress so he could turn over, when Severus’ arm circled over his waist. He let the breath out when Severus’ large hand landed on the soft swell of his stomach, spreading his fingers protectively over the bump there. Following the pressure of the hand, Draco shuffled backwards a bit, pressing himself back against Severus’ chest.

“Good morning, Severus.”

A soft press of Severus’ lips behind his ear was the only response Draco got for a little while. Not that he was complaining. The movement of Severus’ hand over his belly was sending warm jolts through him, despite having only just woken up. These sensations had surprised him at first. During his first pregnancy, Draco had expected to not be affected by any of the symptoms his female friends had warned him about, but it seemed that even magical pregnancies were not immune to hormones. He let out a soft sigh as a shiver ran through him.

“How are you both?”

Draco smiled, one of his own hands joining Severus’ on his belly. “He is fine–”

“ _She_ ,” Severus interrupted.

“ _I_ , on the other hand,” Draco resumed speaking, ignoring Severus’ interruption, “will be in need of extra attention if you continue on this path.”

Instead of responding verbally, Severus allowed his hand to travel further down Draco’s body. Their joined fingers trailed slowly over Draco’s belly, pausing now and then so Severus could rub tiny patterns over Draco’s skin. Pressing back again, Draco wriggled his hips, feeling the evidence of Severus’ desire for him.

“You are beautiful…”

Draco’s entire body seemed to tingle with the praise. Continuing to move against Severus, he let out a soft breath.

“Really?”

Severus hummed, the sound vibrating against the back of Draco’s neck. “How long has it been since I have told you how much I need you?”

They both knew the answer well: last night. Draco, however, was more than willing to play along. Arching his back, he felt Severus’ hand pause and tighten on his hip.

“Too long.”

Severus let out a quiet chuckle against Draco’s skin. Taking a deep breath, he let it out before resuming the movement of his hand over Draco’s belly.

“You have been my constant source of hope for well over a decade now,” he began, his fingers tracing the line of hair from Draco’s navel to his pubic bone. “Your resiliency, determination, and stubborn sense of pride have pushed me further than I had ever known I could go.” His fingers trailed through the patch of dark blond hair, still moving slowly. “Your intelligence and beauty were what attracted me at first, but it was your loyalty that caused me to stay. Your ability to love unconditionally is unmatched, Draco.”

His mind swimming with both the praise and how close Severus’ hand was to his hardening cock, Draco shivered. “Sev…”

“I love you, Draco.” Wrapping his fingers gently around Draco’s cock, Severus began to stroke slowly. “I _need_ you.”

“Yes… Please…”

A quietly muttered charm spread some lubrication over Draco’s cock, easing Severus’ way. Pressing back against him, Draco let out a sound like a mewl as Severus brought him to his full length. With heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, Draco’s body tingled, needing to feel Severus inside him. Rolling over, he pushed Severus onto his back.

“Love you, too.”

The kiss he placed on Severus’ lips was slow and soft. Draco found himself unable to stop moving, craving the stimulation he knew Severus was more than willing to give him. Rolling his hips, an idea struck him. Breaking away, he cast the preparation charms, before moving to sit atop Severus’ hips.

“Draco?”

Severus’ eyes were hooded, and his voice had deepened a few octaves. Draco smiled down at him.

“Allow me.”

Reaching behind himself, he began to stroke lubrication along Severus’ hard prick, which was sitting against the small of Draco’s back. When Severus let out a huff of breath, he grinned. Raising himself onto his knees, he shuffled back a bit before lowering himself slowly. Severus’ hands went immediately to Draco’s hips, holding him steady as he took Severus into him.

“I… Mmm…”

Draco smiled, his eyes drifting closed. Yes, this was exactly what he had been craving. Seating himself properly, he took a few seconds to allow his body to adjust. His eyes flew open when he felt Severus’ fingers wrapping around him again.

“Come here.”

Still smiling, Draco leant forward, trapping Severus’ hand on his cock between them. This kiss was slightly rougher; more frantic. Draco’s hips began to rock automatically, his body seeking the release of the pleasure that had been building up. He knew this was not enough for either of them; that they would not be able to find release from here. He could not find the presence of mind to care at that point, however. Severus’ free hand came up to clench in Draco’s hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Soft sounds passed between them as Draco moved slowly. Brushing himself against Severus’ hand was sending jolts of need straight through him, but he found that being held this close was all he really wanted at the moment. The scents of musk, sweat, and the lingering smell of some kind of herbs Severus had been working with the night before surrounded them, sending Draco’s mind spinning. He huffed, his breaths quickening as pressure began to slowly build inside him. His hips jerked forward when he rocked a little harder and Severus brushed against his prostate.

“Faster.”

It was more of a command than a request, Draco could tell. He smiled and nipped at the corner of Severus’ mouth.

“Whatever you need.”

Sitting up, Draco began to move properly. It did not take long before they were both panting harshly.

“Draco… _Christ_ …”

Clenching his muscles, Draco almost laughed when Severus swore. It was clear that Severus was losing control much faster than Draco this time, and that knowledge sent a thrill of pleasure through him. Tilting his head back, he ran his hand up and over his own chest. Pinching his nipples caused Severus to groan and Draco to grin. Severus had always been an incredibly visual creature, needing to see Draco in order to get off. Draco took full advantage of it this time.

Leaving one hand pinching and playing with his nipple, he ran the other slowly up his throat. He knew without even glancing down that Severus’ eyes would be following that hand. Spreading his fingers, he dipped first one, then a second into his mouth. Severus jerked beneath him. Sucking on his fingers, Draco rocked and bounced, encouraging Severus along as best he knew how. Severus’ hand on Draco’s cock tightened, stroking faster, but Draco knew exactly what to do. Sliding his fingers out of his mouth, he moved them to the very tip of his cock, using the saliva to spread the leaking pre-come over the head.

“Draco…”

There was a touch of warning to Severus’ voice this time. Draco grinned again. Replacing Severus’ hand with his own was really all he had to do. Watching Draco masturbate was a favourite of Severus’, he knew. When combined with the fact that he was currently being ridden, Severus did not stand a chance. With a deep groan, he placed both hands on Draco’s hips, holding him steady as he thrust upwards. Opening his mouth, Draco let out a deep moan as Severus slammed into his prostate.

“I… Yes, Sev…”

Severus finished first, holding Draco as still as he could as his body shuddered. With his own hand working frantically on his cock, Draco was not far behind him. He held his breath, his mouth open on a silent scream as his release shot over his hand and Severus’ abdomen. When he finally began breathing again, he collapsed down into Severus’ waiting arms.

“I love you, Sev,” Draco murmured when his head had finally stopped spinning.

A deep hum was Severus’ response. He muttered a cleaning charm before moving them both, Draco pressed close to his chest.

“And that is all I need.”


End file.
